


vanilla

by vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/Sub Fantasy, Edgeplay, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, otherwise just boring missionary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome
Summary: it's not bad, just boring.
Relationships: Tadej Pogačar/Primož Roglič
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magliarosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magliarosa/gifts).



> this is shameless porn for magliarosa bc while soft pogi is good, fuck-me-harder pogi is better.

Primož Roglič is going to be the death of Tadej.

Tadej would like him to do unspeakable things to him - ruin him, break him, push him over the edge with no promise of catching him - but Primož would never, for one simple reason.

Primož is simply too nice.

He's so afraid of hurting Tadej, his little Tadeja, that when even the possibility of being anything but gentle arises, he retreats. Tadej tells Primož he's an adult, he can take a bit of hurt, but Primož never gives it as hard as Tadej wants.

Tadej thinks about what it would be like to make Primož snap - what it would take to make Primož rough him up a bit.

He sits at the kitchen table and looks at Primož, stirring a sauce and tapping any drips off the spoon, and he asks-

_ “Can I blow you?” _

_ Primož looks at him, raises an eyebrow. “You want it that badly, do you?” _

_ Tadej nods. _

_ “On your knees.” _

_ Primož is already untying his apron as Tadej drops to the floor, tiles cool through his sweatpants, and their hands collide as they both reach for Primož’s fly. _

_ Primož is hard already - he always is in these fantasies - and Tadej eagerly takes the slick tip in his mouth, Primož’s hand already in his hair and roughly guiding him to take it deeper. Tadej gags - his reflex has never been great - and Primož eases up, just for a second, lets him catch his breath, resting the tip on Tadej’s lips. _

_ “We need to work on that,” Primož hums, and Tadej nods, taking a long, slow breath before opening up again. _

_ Primož goes shallower, but no less rough, fingers of one hand tight in Tadej's hair and the other bracing against the countertop. Tadej stops trying to follow the movements and just lets Primož take, fuck his mouth, until his grip tightens and hips still and Tadej's mouth is overflowing. _

_ Tadej barely has a chance to swallow before Primož pulls him up by his shirtfront and kisses him, chasing the taste of himself on Tadej's lips and tongue. _

_ Tadej's hard - they both know it. Tadej licks his lips to soothe them slightly, considers his raspy throat, and asks- _

-“How long until dinner?”

Primož turns from the stove with a gentle smile. "Not long. Can you get plates?"

* * *

Tadej washes the dishes, and Primož dries, which means that Tadej is done before him, so he sits on the arm of the sofa and starts the documentary Primož chose, watching with mild interest until Primož returns with two beers, already opened. It occupies a couple of hours of their night, snuggled together, and Tadej thinks about what it would be like to sit in Primož's lap and keep his cock warm, useless until Primož finds him useful.

By the time the credits roll, Primož is starting to yawn.

"Let me take your bottle," Tadej offers, already standing with his own.

"It's okay, Tadeja, I've got it," Primož answers, and takes both, leaving Tadej standing beside the sofa, waiting.

He hopes they'll at least have sex tonight, even if it's not the sort that Tadej wants, because otherwise Tadej will not be able to sleep tonight for all the filth in his brain.

Primož returns, comes in close to Tadej, and Tadej's heart is thumping, and Primož is-

_ -rough, all tongue and teeth as he kisses Tadej hard, his grip bruising at Tadej’s hips. _

_ “Someone’s eager,” Primož purrs, and that intonation makes Tadej’s hard-on ache. _

_ Primož isn’t waiting for a response, spins Tadej around so his hips are flush with the arm of the sofa, pushes him forward until he’s bent over as far as he can go, and tugs down his underwear in one swift movement. Tadej feels naked, exposed, and he’s completely and utterly into it. _

_ Primož is running a finger over him, close enough to tease, not close enough to satisfy, and hums in revelation. _

_ “What’s this, Tadej?” _

_ (Tadej isn’t sure when a plug became part of the fantasy - he’s never tried one, and he’s sure Primož would balk at the notion, more so than he does at the idea of dominating, yet it seems to occupy the same space in his brain as these ideas, so he lets it happen.) _

_ Primož is tugging on the base of the plug, and Tadej feels the stretch at his rim, whines, and lets Primož play with it just a bit longer, lets him twist and pull and ease back in, until he finally pulls it out with a slow twist. _

_ “Does this mean you’ll let me do this?” Primož asks in that low growl that gets Tadej all hot and bothered, and Tadej’s already nodding yes as Primož guides his cock inside. _

_ There’s no waiting, no adjusting, just the rough slam of Primož’s hips into Tadej’s, pushing him into a harsh grind of dick against sofa, and it all hurts, hurts in the way that tightens his lower abdomen and punches sounds out of him. Tadej’s sure the neighbours can hear him, bent over like a whore and moaning messy syllables from names, pleas, curses, as Primož speeds up. _

_ Tadej barely gets out a syllable of warning before he’s choking on his loud cry of Primož’s name and coming over their couch. Primož isn’t stopping, merciless, continuing hard as Tadej comes face to face with the mess he’s made, until Tadej hears him groan, feels his hips stutter and snap forward, and Primož is- _

-kissing Tadej softly on the forehead where he’s perched on the arm of the sofa.

“Are you coming to bed soon?” Primož asks, and Tadej hums in the affirmative.

“I’ll just turn off all the lights out here,” he answers.

It doesn’t take him very long, and he's soon in their bedroom, stripping down beyond his boxers as he crosses the floor to their bed, all over Primož as he climbs into bed.

"Rogla, please," Tadej breathes, and Primož understands.

The sex isn’t bad, never is, never has been, but it  _ is _ boring - so repetitive it feels choreographed. Tadej can practically predict how tonight will play out.

In twelve seconds, Primož will pull back, look up at him, and ask, “Can I fuck you?”

In another half-second, Tadej will nod, and in a half-second after that, Primož will roll them over so he’s on top.

It takes about eight seconds for Primož to reach over him and pull out lube and a condom from their bedside drawer, followed by another three to five seconds of kissing that Tadej wishes was longer, because Primož’s lips on his feel divine.

If Tadej rushes them, Primož fingers him for a minute or so, but tonight Tadej’s too tired to try and argue for that, so it drags on for- well, Tadej doesn’t know how many minutes, he’s always lost count.

It takes about six seconds for Primož to roll the condom on in a well-practiced motion, four to slick himself up, and then an agonising thirteen seconds to slide into Tadej.

If Tadej were  _ really _ bored, he’d count the number of thrusts it takes for Primož to come, because he’s sure that’s equally as exact as the rest of the sex, but he’s only human, and this bit feels good, good enough to distract him from everything beforehand. Primož’s cock is big enough to be a satisfying stretch, fucks him not-quite-hard-enough, but it’s evidently enough to make everything go all warm and tight in the way that means he’s at least going to get a good ending out of tonight.

“Primož, fuck, I’m close, I’m-” he pants, pulling Primož down to muffle his noises in his lips, and he’s-

_ -right on the edge, ready to give in, but Primož stops. _

_ "Primož, please," he begs, and Primož just smiles. _

_ "Please what?" _

_ "Please let me come," he whines - he knows how he sounds, knows it's not going to help his chances. _

_ Primož's smile doesn't shift. "No." _

_ Tadej whimpers as Primož fucks him, one hand at his dick to try and stave off his orgasm. He feels Primož come more than he witnesses it, feels him pull out, sobs as cock is replaced by fingers that expertly find his prostate and tease, caress, rub, abuse it. _

_ "Rogla- fuck- please- hurts-" _

_ "This is what you wanted, my little Tadeja, isn't it?" _

_ And fuck, he's right, like he always is - the hurt is what he wants. Tadej nods, squeezes his eyes shut, and tries to hang on for dear life. _

_ But Primož has other plans - pulls himself up for a kiss, and drags his fingers in a come-hither motion. _

_ "Come for me, Tadej," he says in a low voice, and Tadej can only obey, and he's- _

-coming, messy and disappointing between them.

Primož manages a few more thrusts before coming with a soft moan. Tadej watches idly as he pulls off the condom, nudges Tadej's leg over so he can reach for a tissue and wipe himself off, and flop down onto the bed, pulling Tadej back in for a kiss.

"Was that good?" Primož asks, and Tadej doesn't have the heart to say otherwise.

"Of course," he answers.

Tadej lies awake with his fingers tangled in Primož's, thinking of them wrapped around his throat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704603) by [vavafroome (spaceboy_niko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/vavafroome)




End file.
